4 fleurs
by lolette59
Summary: Poudlard est une école très prestigieuse, dans laquelle tous des étudiants sont riches et de sang pur. Ce collège est dirigé par un groupe de 4 Serpentards qui se nomme le F4. Et au milieu, se trouve Hermione Granger, simple fille de descendance Moldue. Que va-t-il se passer? Est-ce que Hermione va réussir a se créer une place dans cette école? "Remake de Hana Yori Dango"
1. Présentation

Le cours du professeur Binns avait déjà commencé depuis 10 minutes que toute la classe était déjà terrassée par les ondes soporifiques que le fantôme dégageait. Ha oui ! Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le professeur d'histoire de la magie était mort il y a déjà pas mal d'années…

Sur une table au milieu de la classe, se trouvait une jeune fille de Gryffondor s'appelant Hermione Granger. Elle étudiait au collège Poudlard, une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie au monde !

Elle essayait de se concentrer sur le cours malgré le jacassement de trois filles qui se trouvaient sur sa droite. D'après les gloussements, elle n'avait pas besoin de vérifier ; Ça ne pouvait qu'être les jumelles Parvati et Padma Patil ainsi que leur grande amie et chef Lavande Brown. Elles étaient en grande discussion :

- Pendant les vacances, je vous invite toutes les deux à Los Angeles pour faire du shopping ! Je connais des boutiques pour sorciers où ils vendent des robes de luxe EXTRAORDINAIRES !

- Haaaaaa génial, on t'adoooore trooop, Lavande ! S'extasièrent les jumelles.

Au plus grand malheur d'Hermione Granger, Poudlard hébergeait à 100% une population de riches et de Sang-Purs. Elle était malade rien que d'y penser et c'était déjà sa 6eme année dans cet enfer ! Les héritiers de la haute société sorcière étudiaient dans cette école. Cet établissement de prestige était un pont d'or qui menait aux plus grandes écoles et aux métiers les plus prestigieux…

- Troop joliiiii, où as-tu acheté ce collier ?demanda Millicent Bulstrode, une fille qui portait énormément de bijoux de luxe pour essayer désespérément de cacher sa laideur.

- Je l'ai acheté à Las Vegas, répondit Lavande d'un air capricieux. J'ai entendu dire que c'était une édition limitée de Diar, c'est pourquoi je suis allée là-bas pour l'acheter. Il paraît qu'il devient rose lorsqu'un garçon pense à moi.

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Tous ceux du monde extérieur admiraient cette école, cependant… elle n'était qu'une « Sang-de-Bourbe » sans argent dans ce prestigieux collège. Aussi n'avait-t-elle d'autre choix que de supporter ces enfants gâtés. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cet établissement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle reçut, à l'âge de 11 ans, une lettre d'inscription. Elle avait pensé un bon nombre de fois que c'était sûrement une erreur. Mais elle se souvenait encore de la joie de ses parents : ils pensaient peut être que le fait qu'elle aille dans une école de sorcellerie leur enlèverait tous leurs ennuis de moldus. En tout cas, pour eux, Hermione intégra Poudlard et réussit à se faire oublier des autres étudiants. Elle rêvait de devenir médicomage, et c'est vrai qu'avec cette école, ses chances de réussir étaient triplées. Alors… elle supportait, attendant avec patience que son calvaire se finisse.

La sonnerie retentit et la fit émerger de ses pensées. Tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie. Elle avait à peine fait un pas dehors, qu'elle entendit :

- UN CARTON ROUGE ! UN CARTON ROUGE ! COLIN CRIVEY DE 5ème ANNEE A EU UN CARTON ROUGE !

À ce moment, tout le monde se mit à courir à toute vitesse dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Elle soupira, et traîna les pieds, il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir. Elle vit le pauvre Colin courir dans sa direction, comme s'il était poursuivi par un monstre sanguinaire. Sauf que ce monstre ressemblait étrangement à un carton rouge avec une bouche, hurlant à tue tête.

- Aide-moi, s'il te plait ! Par où sont-ils partis ? supplia Colin, les yeux larmoyants, en essayant vainement de repousser le carton qui continuait toujours de hurler en voltigeant autour de lui.

Hermione ne répondit pas et continua son chemin sans même lui accorder un regard. Elle se dégoûtait parfois de réagir ainsi, mais à la longue, elle s'y était faite. Quiconque aidait une personne désigné par le carton rouge, risquait d'en recevoir un à son tour. Et si Hermione voulait se fondre dans la masse, c'était bien la dernière chose à faire. Avec le temps, elle arrivait même à n'éprouver plus aucun remord.

Bien entendu, comme elle l'avait prévu, il fallut peu de temps aux élèves de Poudlard pour retrouver Colin. Ils l'attrapèrent de force et l'emmenèrent vers la grande salle. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur la bouche du carton rouge. Il ne criait plus mais riait cruellement. Hermione s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Hermione Granger ?

Elle releva la tête pour voir à qui appartenait la voix qui la dérangeait. Elle aperçut une jeune fille blonde aux grands yeux bleus qui devait avoir son âge.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ne devrions-nous pas y aller ? Je viens d'intégrer Poudlard et aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour de cours, et je dois t'avouer que je suis assez perdue. Tout le monde est parti à la grande salle. Je suis Allemande et ce pays m'a l'air bien étrange.

Hermione regarda la nouvelle dans les yeux. Si elle savait comment les choses fonctionnaient ici… Elle regretterait surement d'être entrée à Poudlard. Elle souffla encore d'agacement, et se leva paresseusement. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la grande salle et dit en se retournant :

- D'habitude je ne les suis jamais, mais si tu veux que je t'explique comment ça fonctionne ici, suis-moi !

La nouvelle s'empressa de la rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive à tout le monde ? Qu'est ce qu'un carton rouge ?

- C'est « une déclaration de guerre » du F4, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton agacé, tout en continuant son chemin vers la grande salle.

- F4 ?

- Ce sont quatre garçons de 7eme année et ils contrôlent cette école. Ils se présentent sous le nom de « 4 flowers » d'où F4. Si tu t'opposes au F4 tu reçois un carton rouge… et tous les étudiants deviennent tes ennemis. J'espère pour toi que tu n'auras jamais à en recevoir.

Elles arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle, et comme Hermione s'y attendait, Colin Crivey se prenait des sorts en pleine figure : aguamenti, cracbadaboum, locomotor mortis… Il était lamentablement allongé sur le sol, trempé et ses vêtements déchirés. Comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt à la blondinette, tous les étudiants étaient devenus ses ennemis.

- Pourquoi tout le monde soutient le F4 ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ils sont les plus beaux, les plus intelligents, de plus ce sont les héritiers de familles super riches et de Sang-Pur. Les mecs parfait, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas déjà le cas de tout le monde ici ?

Elle commençait sérieusement à l'agacer avec ses questions, mais elle lui répondit calmement. Elle avait toujours pensé ironiquement que sa gentillesse la perdrait un jour…

- Eux ! Ils sont d'un niveau différent ! Premièrement ils ont été des acteurs principaux dans la chute du lord noir, l'année dernière. Même si je ne sais pas trop quel rôle ils ont joué pendant la guerre. Et aussi il faut savoir que cette école a reçu d'importantes sommes d'argent de leurs parents,du coup même les professeurs ne peuvent rien leur dire. Ils ont le commandement absolu de cette école…

Un cri, ou plutôt un hurlement retentit dans la grande salle. C'était Lavande.

- C'EST LE F4 !

Tout le monde se retourna vers la porte en criant. La salle éclata en applaudissements. Hermione continua son explication sans accorder d'attention au groupe qui venait d'apparaître.

- C'est pourquoi je ne les ai jamais vus porter l'uniforme de l'école, continua-t-elle, sa voix couverte par les cris.

Le F4 avançait doucement d'une démarche décontractée, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule d'étudiantes en extase devant eux.

- Les membres du F4 sont :  
Cédric Diggory, il aime la compagnie de femmes plus âgées que lui. Il se fait surnommer le « lady killer ». Je te laisse deviner pourquoi. De plus, son père est le ministre de la magie.  
Ronald Weasley, il est membre d'une grande famille de Sang-Pur qui travaillent tous à la banque Gringotts ; Son père en est le directeur. C'est un playboy coureur de jupons.  
Harry Potter, fils héritier d'une GRANDE compagnie. En quelques mots, c'est une personne calme et mystérieuse.  
Et pour terminer, Drago Malfoy. C'est le fils du patron du célèbre empire financier magique mondial « Malfoy ». C'est le leader du F4, un monarque absolu.

Le groupe s'arrêta au milieu de la salle. L'école toute entière attendait en retenant son souffle. Des lueurs malsaines et de plaisir anticipé éclairait le regard des élèves. Ils amenèrent devant Malfoy le petit frère de Colin, Dennis Crivey. Les deux frères attendirent devant le F4, une expression apeurée sur leur visage. Un sourire mauvais alors se dessina sur le visage impassible du jeune blond.

- Commençons, déclara-t-il.

Il se rapprocha lentement des frères Crivey. Les autres membres du F4 regardèrent intensément la scène qui se jouait devant leur yeux, comme s'ils allaient voir le dernier spectacle de Basile le sorcier joufflu. Seul Harry Potter semblait impassible. Drago s'arrêta face à Colin et tendit sa baguette dans sa direction :

- Crache limace !

Sa victime tomba à genoux et régurgita deux grosses limaces. Un éclat de rire appréciateur et une salve d'applaudissement saluèrent son acte. Malfoy se tourna vers le jeune frère gardant son sourire mauvais :

- A toi de jeter un sort maintenant. Fais en sorte que cela soit humiliant ou douloureux.

Denis secoua la tête de droite à gauche, effrayé. Le serpent ricana doucement lui donnant un air encore plus menaçant.

- Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. Susurra Drago en posant une main sur l'épaule de son martyr.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du jeune frère, il finit par lui accorder le même sort avec en prime un énorme coup de poing. Les élèves applaudirent bruyamment à nouveau. Un vrai show à l'américaine. Tous étaient excités de connaître la suite des évènements, bien loin de penser aux valeurs morales et l'éthique de ce genre de pratique.

Hermione regarda la nouvelle a côté d'elle et fut soulagée de constater qu'elle ne participait pas à l'hilarité générale. Elle pensa que Luna avait peut être un cerveau en état de fonctionnement. Ce qui ne serait pas de trop dans ce genre d'école.

Pendant que Drago continuait son office, encouragé par les acclamations. Harry Potter se leva en étouffant un bâillement puis sortit de la salle, sans un regard pour personne. Hermione le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu derrière la grande porte. Elle reporta son attention sur le centre de la salle. Drago continuait à torturer le pauvre Dennis qui était au sol, l'anéantissant de sorts en tout genre. Non loin, elle entendit un étudiant crier :

- Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Malfoy, joli coup !

Et la jolie récompense qu'il reçut de la part du roi des Serpentards fut un joli sortilège de crâne chauve. La foule se mit à rire bruyamment en se moquant de l'élève qui venait de perdre ses cheveux.

- Tu n'es qu'un lèche-bottes ! Et n'essaye pas de les faire repousser, cela prendrait beaucoup plus de temps, lui répondit-il en replaçant derrière son oreille une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux, d'un air qui se voulait aguichant.

A côté d'elle, Hermione entendit quelques filles glousser comme des dindes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait haïr ce mec!

- Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec tout ça. Je me suis assez amusé. dit Drago en se tournant vers ses amis.

Cédric se leva de son siège en tapant dans ses mains.

- C'est fini. La partie est terminée !

Les trois jeunes hommes sortirent de la salle sous un tonnère d'applaudissement.

- Trop cooooool ! s'extasia Lavande.

Ça donnait à Hermione des envies de vomir ! Tout ce monde étaient en extase devant une bande de crétins… Mais comme a son habitude, elle se tut et serra les poings. Il lui restait tout de même une once de culpabilité face à sa passivité. Elle avait toujours eut un très fort caractère.

Elle partit en courant, tandis que d'un bout à l'autre de la Grande Salle, les élèves échangeaient des commentaires sur le F4 avec leur voisins. Elle se dirigea vers son refuge, « son défouloir » comme elle l'appelait. Elle grimpa une série d'escaliers, montant les marches quatre à quatre, courut dans plusieurs couloirs, et arriva à bout de souffle au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Ainsi elle laissa libre cours à sa colère, comme chaque fois.

- Ce sont tous des connards ! Qu'y a-t'il de si formidable chez le F4 ? Et toutes ces garces stupides qui s'extasient devant des mecs qui ont un jeu aussi sournois !

Souvent elle se parlait à voix haute, ça lui permettait d'évacuer. Et dieu sait qu'avec cette horrible école elle en avait besoin.

- Comment peut-ont être aussi heureux quand ses amis se font tabasser ? Ça n'a pas de sens, ça n'a pas de sens !

Elle donna un violent coup de pied contre le mur, puis hurla de toutes ses forces :

- ALLEZ EN ENFER, SALES SERPENDTARDS!

Elle souffla de soulagement, elle pouvait reprendre le masque impassible qu'elle utilisait pendant les cours. Elle inspira un grand coup.

- Allez c'est reparti, se dit-elle plus calmement en redescendant à la cage aux fous, dans laquelle elle se sentait tellement opprimée.

Dans un coin, silencieux et impassible, Harry Potter se remit à sa lecture qui avait été dérangée par une jeune hystérique...


	2. Confrontation

"Plus que deux ans à tenir ! »

C'est ce qui la retenait dans cette école, jusqu'à la remise des ASPICS. Elle devait rester silencieuse et se tenir à l'écart de tout ça… C'est tout ce qu'elle devait faire.

Pourtant...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

- Quoi ? Quelqu'un a encore reçu un carton rouge ? Ce Colin, qu'a-t-il fait ?

Hermione mangeait un des nombreux gâteaux de la pâtisserie « Chez Chang » qui se trouvait à Pré-au-Lard. Tous les soirs après les cours, elle s'y rendait pour travailler et se faire de l'argent de poche. En dehors de l'école, elle pouvait enfin être elle-même. Plus de masque impassible, plus de passivité, plus de F4, plus de Poudlard… Et comme chaque soir, elle racontait sa journée à son amie Cho Chang. C'était elle qui avait proposé à Hermione ce petit boulot, alors que sa mère cherchait quelqu'un pour une aide supplémentaire. Cela faisait déjà un an, et elles étaient devenues de très bonnes amies. Cho était née dans une famille de sorciers qui n'avaient pas les moyens de l'envoyer à Poudlard. Elle était donc allée à « Kings Shack », l'école des pauvres comme ils la surnommaient à Poudlard. Hermione aurait aimé l'accompagner.

Elle répondit la bouche pleine de pâtisserie :

- Che midi il a renverché chon jus de citrouille...

- Quoi ?

- Et il s'est déversé sur Malefoy.

- C'est vrai? s'exclama Cho en écarquillant des yeux.

- Pfff, ils n'ont aucune retenue, s'indigna Hermione en finissant d'avaler sa bouchée.

Elle rejoignit Cho pour l'aider à ranger le magasin à l'aide de quelques coups de baguette.

- Ce n'est qu'un sale tas de fumier ! reprit-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

La jeune asiatique éclata de rire. Hermione arrêta de nettoyer et fronça les sourcils. Elle s'exécuta donc à dépeindre le F4, pour la 10eme fois au moins, les représentant en monstres répugnants malgré leur beauté extérieure. Mais elle fit exception d'Harry Potter, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de lui.

- Du fumier... répéta Cho. Si tu disais ça à Poudlard, tes camarades de classe te feraient passer devant l'inquisition. Pour une sorcière ce n'est pas bon signe. Tu ne finiras pas sur le bucher, mais tu risquerais de recevoir un carton rouge. Fais attention à toi Hermione. D'après la description que tu m'en fait, ils ont l'air terrible. Et n'épargne pas Potter, il fait parti de leur groupe il est donc sûrement comme les autres !

Hermione hocha la tête affirmativement, passant ses nerfs en engouffrant une autre portion de gâteau. Elle prit la boite.

- Ouais, Cho, si tu n'en mange pas, je prends la boite, parce qu'elle est périmée aujourd'hui !

- Pas de problème…dit-elle, pensive. Mais est ce que tu survivras ?

- Hum, j'ai l'estomac solide, répondit Hermione en relevant la tête d'un ton sûr.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit Cho en souriant.

- Quoi?

- Je me demande comment tu peux supporter leur comportement stupide ?

Hermione baissa les yeux, elle non plus ne savait pas comment elle pouvait supporter leur attitude.

- Depuis que je te connais, tu as toujours eu un caractère fort. continua Cho.

Hermione ne releva pas la tête. A l'école, elle était une personne différente… Elle souhaitait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille.

- Personne à Poudlard ne sait quelle personne formidable tu es ! poursuivit Cho comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Je souhaiterais leur mettre une grosse raclée et les faire partir de l'école ! Lança Hermione agressivement.

Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans cette école. Elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait eu une vie plus passionnante dans une école de sorcellerie… quelle erreur ! Elle haïssait Poudlard. Elle haïssait l'arrogance du F4. Elle haïssait la cruauté de ses camarades de classe. Elle se haïssait aussi, parce qu'elle se taisait.

- Mais...

Et elle ne sut quoi répondre, Cho respecta son silence et se remit au travail, Hermione l'aida dans sa tâche. Vers 21h30, elles avaient toutes les deux fini, et se séparèrent pour repartir chacune à leur école respective avant la fermeture des portes.

Comme chaque jour, Hermione avait passé la journée à écouter les cours et prendre des notes au fond de la classe, continuant ainsi sa routine perpétuelle. De toute façon, pourquoi cette année serait-elle différente des autres? Donc pour sa 6eme année, comme les précédentes, elle se retrouvait tous les midis à manger seule au bout de la grande table des Gryffondors. Complètement invisible aux yeux des autres. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Pendant la matinée, le plafond était devenu d'un gris encore plus sombre et la pluie martelait les hautes fenêtres.

Elle regarda avec ennui vers sa gauche, deux mètres plus loin. Lavande minaudait auprès des jumelles. De là où elle se trouvait, Hermione ne pouvait entendre mais à l'expression de son visage elle pouvait facilement deviner les sujets de la conversation : La beauté, la mode, les beaux mec, la jalousie...

Non vraiment, Hermione était bien mieux seule que mal accompagnée.

La jeune lionne s'appuya la tête contre sa main et joua mollement avec ses légumes.

- Excuse-moi, je peux m'asseoir?

C'était la première fois depuis six ans qu'on la dérangeait pendant son repas, et pire encore, qu'on la remarquait. Elle leva la tête, prête à envoyer paître la personne qui avait osé l'approcher quant elle aperçut avec surprise que c'était la nouvelle. La jeune blonde était l'une des seules qui n'avait pas ri devant le lamentable spectacle du F4. Hermione la regarda dans les yeux, puis fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

- Merci beaucoup, s'exclama la nouvelle avec un grand sourire.

- De rien, répondit Hermione sans relever la tête.

- Je ne connais encore personne ici, et tu es la première avec qui j'ai parlé. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à m'habituer à cette école. En Allemagne, les élèves sont beaucoup plus accueillants. Enfin, je ne dis pas ça pour toi.

À ce moment, Hermione arrêta de manger et reporta brusquement son attention sur la jeune blonde. Pour la première fois, elle rencontrait une personne qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier l'école.

- Est ce que par hasard, toi aussi, tu as des parents moldus ?lui demanda-t-elle avec espoir, alors que la nouvelle la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas du tout ! Je suis d'origine 100% sorcière depuis 7 générations !

Hermione reprit son masque impassible, elle s'était trompée.

- Finalement tu es une fille de sang pur, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Elle soupira. Décidément, ils étaient tous les même à Poudlard. Comment avait-elle pu penser une seconde le contraire ?

- Tes parents sont moldus? Je ne pensait pas qu'il y en avait dans cette école... s'étonna

des quoi?

- Bah... tu sais... des...

- Vas-y, dit-le , sang-de-Bourbe c'est ça ? Je les entends utiliser ce mot à longueur de journée !

Il y eut un silence pesant, puis la jeune blonde reprit la parole :

Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te vexer. On recommence au début. Je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, et le choixpeau m'a intégrée à Serdaigle. Tu connais le journal « le chicaneur » ? Mon père en est le fondateur.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la volonté de Luna. C'est vrai que leur relation n'était pas partit sur des bonnes bases, cependant elle était prête à lui donner une seconde chance. De plus malgré son côté bourgeoise sang pur, elle avait un côté sympathique. Ce qui était plutôt extraordinaire dans cette école.

- Vaguement, je t'avoue que je ne l'ai jamais lu, répondit-elle Hermione.

- Ho, excuse-moi ! Ça me fait penser que je suis censée lui envoyer un hiboux aujourd'hui pour lui raconter ma première journée de cours. Je vis chez ma tante ici, et il est d'un naturel assez inquiet. A bientôt, Hermione ! J'espère qu'on pourra devenir amie.

Elle se leva, se retourna brusquement et percuta… Drago Malefoy.

« La pauvre, elle ne réalise pas ce qu'elle vient de faire. » s'alarma Hermione. Mais elle ne laissa échapper aucun mot et regarda la scène, impassible comme à son habitude. Elle continua son repas, pendant que la pauvre Luna était de toute évidence dans une très mauvaise situation. Pour couronner le tout, Cédric, Ronald et Harry rejoignirent le petit groupe.

- Je suis désolée, dit faiblement Luna.

- Voilà une façon inhabituelle de dire bonjour ! Lança Malefoy d'un ton glacial.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction d'Hermione avant de reporter son attention sur Luna. Il lui empoigna le bras, la fixant toujours dans les yeux. Ronald posa une main sur l'épaule de Malefoy, pour le calmer.

- Allons, allons Drago. Il regarda la jeune blonde. Ne tyrannise pas une si jolie fille, dit-il en caressant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds.

Cédric porta lui aussi son attention sur la Serdaigle :

- C'est une honte ! Je t'aurais donné un rendez-vous si tu avais eu 5 ans de plus. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. « Hé, tu n'aurais pas une grande sœur ? »

- Comme tu es nouvelle, je t'avertis que je suis le fils du financier Malefoy, celui dont dépend l'économie de tout le monde sorcier, se vanta, Malefoy.

Hermione bouillonnait de rage. Elle venait de se faire une connaissance dans cette école de fous, et il fallait qu'elle se fasse déjà tourmenter par ces ignobles garçons. Elle serra la mâchoire de toutes ses forces pour éviter d'avoir à sortir une quelconque parole qui pourrait lui porter préjudice. Drago se rapprocha encore plus de sa proie.

- Que connais-tu de l'avenir du monde sorcier ?

Luna regarda ses pieds. Drago s'impatienta :

- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu en savais? Sussura-t-il levant sa baguette.

C'en était trop. Hermione se leva d'un bond :

- ARRÊTE !

Tous les visages de la grande salle se tournèrent vers elle. « Se faire oublier, » la règle numéro 1 qu'elle avait suivie durant toute sa scolarité, venait de s'envoler en une fraction de seconde.

- Arrêtez, répéta-t-elle beaucoup plus doucement.

Ne rencontrant toujours aucune réaction, elle crut bon d'ajouter :

- S'il vous plait.

Il planait un grand silence dans la grande salle. Non seulement le F4, mais tous les élèves de Poudlard la regardaient interloqués. On pouvait entendre les mouches voler.

- Par... pardonnez-la, s'il vous plait ! Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, balbutia Hermione.

Drago Malefoy planta son regard glacial dans celui caramel de la jeune lionne. Il lui faisait froid dans le dos. Le silence était étouffant, et ses yeux ne la lâchaient pas d'une seconde. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, tel un prédateur.

Hermione ne bougeait pas, s'attendant au pire. Il tourna autour d'elle, en ne manquant pas de la reluquer. Elle voulait lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide, mais elle se retint. La situation était déjà assez critique comme ça. Il fit signe aux trois autres de le suivre. Ils sortirent de la grande salle, toujours dans un silence oppressant. Elle aurait pu à cet instant soupirer de soulagement, mais elle avait la mauvaise impression que cela n'allait pas du tout se terminer ainsi… Avant de franchir la porte, Malefoy se retourna et lui lança un regard diabolique dont lui seul avait le secret.

Apparemment non, ça venait juste de commencer…


	3. Eruption

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle mit un certain temps à se rappeler pourquoi elle se sentait si mal. Le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille remonta alors en elle. Toute la nuit elle avait fait de terrible cauchemars, représentant des cartons rouges, tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Elle se redressa et écarta les rideaux de son lit, ses camarades de chambre étaient déjà descendus prendre leur petit déjeuné.

Hermione descendit à son tour dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle jeta des coup d'œil inquiets autour d'elle. En effet, elle avait la mauvaise impression que sa mésaventure de la veille ne serait pas oublié si facilement par le F4.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Rien à signaler. Le peu de personnes présentes étaient plongées dans des discussions à voix basse. Ils ignoraient totalement la présence de la jeune lionne. Elle avait toujours décidé de s'impliquer le moins possible dans son école, pourtant involontairement elle se retrouvait dans une situation des plus délicates. Elle avait tellement espéré avoir une vie tranquille. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. La jeune fille déglutit lorsqu'elle vit le tableau de la grosse dame pivoter, laissant apparaître l'hideux carton rouge. Dessus, on pouvait lire :

" Hermione Granger, Gryffondor, 6emeAnnée."

Elle, Hermione Granger, qui était toujours restée en dehors de toutes les histoires, se retrouvait impliquée dans leur jeu. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir une bouche se former sur le carton rouge.

- UN CARTON ROUGE ! HERMIONE GRANGER, DE 6EME ANNE A EU UN CARTON ROUGE !

Elle regarda avec fureur ce carton annonciateur d'ennuis, indiquant la fin d'une vie paisible. Elle prit sa baguette magique et elle jeta un incendio avec rage. Les visages de la salles communes s'étaient à présent tournés vers elle. Elle était comme assommée, pétrifiée. Elle était en train de revivre son cauchemar. Hermione sortit de la salle commune en courant pour ne pas laisser le temps au carton de se reformer et la rattraper.

Elle courut à vive allure à travers les couloirs, quand soudain elle entendit des voix. Elles provenaient d'une salle de classe. Hermione reconnut la voix malveillante du leader du F4. Elle savait que le mieux pour sa survie était de s'éloigner au maximum de cette pièce, mais la curiosité vint à bout de sa sagesse. Elle s'approcha donc courageusement, espérant ne pas se faire prendre. La porte était légèrement entre-ouverte, trop stressée, elle n'osa pas regarder à l'intérieur. Néanmoins elle s'approcha suffisamment pour entendre la conversation.

- Je ne lui donne même pas un jour avant qu'elle ne quitte l'école, déclara la voix froide et calculatrice de Malfoy. Je me suis renseignée sur elle. C'est une sang-de-Bourbe !

- Comment a-t-elle pu passer inaperçue toutes ces années ? Je veux dire, c'est bien la première fois dans mes souvenirs que Poudlard accepte des descendants de Moldu. Déclara Cédric

- Hum, depuis la fin de la guerre, les tensions entre sangs-pur et sang-de-bourbes ont beaucoup diminués. Mais Poulard a toujours été différent. Continua Ronald. Il y a beaucoup de racisme dans cette école. Est-ce bien intelligent d'avoir envoyé un carton rouge à cette Granger?

- Surtout pour toi Drago, rajouta Harry. Ta réputation à réussit à se refaire depuis la chute du Lord. Ne gâche pas tout avec ce genre d'histoire.

- Je sais encore ce que je dois faire ! Lança Malfoy d'un ton sec. Deux jours, c'est le maximum que je lui donne. Après on entendra plus parler de cette sang-de-Bourbe.

Hermione n'écouta pas la suite. Elle en avait assez entendu. Ces garçons la répugnaient. Ses jambes ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : s'enfuir au plus vite de cette école et du F4. Mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. S'ils voulaient qu'elle quitte Poudlard, et bien elle se ferait un plaisir d'y rester ! Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner, en espérant que personne n'eut le temps d'apercevoir ou entendre le carton.

Mais en entrant dans la grande salle, elle comprit que la nouvelle s'était rependue comme une trainée de poudre. Toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées. La jeune lionne avait envie de se cacher telle une petite souris. Les élèves la regardaient avec des yeux méprisants et se mirent à chuchoter entre eux. Cela ressemblait a une sorte de bourdonnement, comme celui d'un essaim d'abeilles en colère. Hermione pouvait discerner les mots « F4, carton rouge ».

Ignorant cette agitation, elle s'avança entre les tables de Griffondor et Poufsouffle. Elle eut l'impression de parcourir une distance interminable. Elle aperçut une place de libre au bout de la table. Elle pouvait sentir des centaines de regards posés sur elle, comme des faisceaux de projecteurs. Le bourdonnement augmenta d'intensité. Il lui sembla avoir marché une heure lorsqu'elle jeta son sac sous la table et commença à engloutir un toast. Elle faisait son possible pour rester indifférente à cette perturbation.

Un poufsouffle dont elle ignorait le nom, se leva et lui envoya un œuf en pleine figure. Elle eut à peine le temps de l'éviter qu'il dégoulinait déjà le long de sa chevelure. Elle se leva d'un bon, sortant sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les élèves en firent de même, un doute sembla éclairer le visage d'Hermione. Se battre ou s'enfuir ? Un sort siffla à côté de son oreille. La jeune fille l'esquiva, morte de peur. Plus de doute n'était possible. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux.

Elle reprit alors son sac, et s'enfuit en courant, sans prendre la peine de finir son petit déjeuner. Ce n'était peut être pas très courageux mais elle pensait avant tout à sa survie. Elle s'en alla vers la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un peu de calme. Le jaune d'œuf s'égouttait lentement de ses cheveux, s'écoulant sur son uniforme. Elle soupira dépitée et nettoya le tout à l'aide d'un sort. Quand elle reprit son chemin elle croisa Luna qui lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et la poussa violemment, continuant dans sa direction. C'était bien la seule personne qui n'avait pas l'air au courant de son carton rouge. D'ailleurs, c'était entièrement de sa faute si elle l'avait reçu. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de prendre sa défense ? Hermione était plongée dans de sombres pensées quand elle croisa un groupe de trois Serdaigle. Ils lui jetèrent un sort de « cracbadaboum » en visant son sac. Aussitôt, celui-ci se déchira en deux. Les rouleaux de parchemin, les plumes et les livres qu'il contenait se répandirent sur le sol et les bouteilles d'encre se brisèrent en tombant. Les coupables partirent, hilares, en courant dans les couloirs. Hermione resta quelques secondes immobile, puis de retour à la réalité, entreprit de ramasser ses affaires tout en essayant d'essuyer l'encre qui s'était déversée sur ses parchemins.

Certes, avant elle n'avait pas d'amis, mais elle avait au moins le mérite de ne pas avoir d'ennemis. Maintenant, à cause d'un carton rouge, tous les étudiants s'étaient ligués contre elle. Et elle avait la mauvaise impression que ce n'était que le début. Elle jeta par la fenêtre le flacon d'encre brisée, quand la sonnerie retentit. Elle avait complètement oublié son cours de botanique. Elle descendit l'escalier, traversa rapidement le hall d'entrée sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil dans la Grande Salle et sortit du château en prenant la direction des serres.

Si elle pensait avoir un peu de repos pendant les cours, elle comprit rapidement son erreur. L'enfer ne s'arrêtait jamais. Hermione trouva que même le professeur Chourave se montrait distante et froide. Ses camarades lui balançaient de la terre dès que le professeur avait le dos tourné. De rage, Hermione jeta une plante en pleine figure d'Ernie Macmillan. Celui-ci en profita instantanément pour se plaindre au professeur Chourave.

- Mademoiselle Granger, vous écoperez de 4heure de retenue samedi matin !

- Je suis désolée, madame ! Se força-t-elle à dire en serrant les poings sous la table.

A la fin de la matinée, Hermione prit la direction du lac. Elle s'étendit contre un saule pleureur, épuisée par cet horrible début de journée. Elle n'osait même pas aller déjeuner à la grande salle. Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit la boite de gâteau périmée « chez Chang », qu'elle avait prit la veille. Elle commença à en mâchonner un, quand elle vit au loin Luna Lovegood :

- Luna, attend ! Cria Hermione en se redressant.

Luna Lovegood, se retourna, mais en apercevant Hermione, s'enfuit en courant.

Le visage de la jeune Gryffondor se décomposa. A cause de Luna, sa vie était devenue un enfer, et celle-ci n'osait même plus lui adresser la parole. Enragée, elle la regardait s'enfuir. Elle jeta son gâteau furieusement dans le lac. Il flotta un instant à la surface puis un grand tentacule émergea et l'emporta au fond de l'eau. Elle se reposa contre l'arbre...

- Aguamenti !

Un jet d'eau glacé en pleine figure réveilla Hermione en sursaut. Elle vit Lavande, sa baguette levée, et accompagnée des jumelles Patil. Elles étaient rayonnantes de joie.

La jeune lionne se redressa à la vitesse de la lumière, crachotant l'eau qui s'était infiltré dans ses poumons.

- Il semblerait que même tes amis t'abandonnent, dit sarcastiquement Padma.

- Tu n'es pas à ta place depuis le début, rétorqua sa jumelle Parvati. Tu n'es qu'une miséreuse et une Sang-de-Bourbe. Quitte Poudlard dès maintenant.

- Déguerpis d'ici, ordonna méchamment Lavande.

- SALE CRASSEUSE, IMMONDICE DE LA NATURE, RETOURNE CHEZ TA MERE SANG DE BOURBE ! l'insultèrent-elles à l'unisson.

Et elles repartirent, en riant de leur coup, laissant Hermione à son désarroi, seule et trempée.

La jeune lionne se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers la tour d'astronomie, son havre de paix. Le seul endroit, où elle pouvait avoir la paix. il fallait absolument qu'elle se défoule, elle n'en pouvait plus. Déjà qu'elle détestait Poudlard en temps normal, là, c'était devenu invivable…

Est-ce quelqu'un allait lui venir en aide? Allait-elle devoir affronter la folie de ses camarades pendant deux ans? Pouvait-elle vraiment tenir le coup? Si seulement le F4 n'avait jamais existé. Elle haïssait ce groupe, elle avait des envie de meurtre à chaque fois qu'elle les croisait.

Hermione sursauta en se retrouvant face à l'escalier menant à la tour. Elle avait courut machinalement, en imaginant le F4 dans des situations plus horribles les unes que les autres. Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle s'était retrouvée à destination. Elle se précipita vers le sommet de la tour, pris une grande inspiration et hurla :

- merde ! MERDE ! PUTAIN D'ECOLE!

Elle avait retenu ses larmes, pour ne leur montrer aucune faiblesse. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas se rabaisser devant eux. Mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne… Elle éclata en sanglot.

La jeune Gryffondor s'assit sur le rebord, balançant ses jambes dans vide, regardant le paysage. Le vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux l'apaisait. Mais des larmes continuaient de s'échapper de ses yeux caramel. Elle les avait trop contenues tout au long de la journée.

- Arrête, s'il te plait.

Une voix grave retentit dans son dos. Elle se retourna en sursautant, c'était Harry Potter. Il était assis dans un coin, à l'extrême gauche, lisant tranquillement son livre. Hermione ne pleurait plus, elle n'arrivait pas a détacher son regard du serpentard. Les larmes séchaient le long de sa joue. Il ne lui accordait aucune attention. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le livre qu'il lisait. Au bout d'un moment, sans même décoller de son bouquin, il lui dit :

- Peux-tu arrêter d'être si bruyante ? Et arrête de me regarder. Lança-t-il froidement avec une lueur d'agacement dans la voix.

Il décolla enfin ses prunelles émeraude du livre et les planta dans celles de la jeune lionne. Hermione essayait d'y déceler une quelconque émotion, mais n'en trouva aucune. Son regard était froid et son visage toujours aussi impassible.

- Finalement c'était bien toi, dit-il d'un air absent.

- Comment ça, c'était bien moi ? S'étonna Hermione.

Il se releva, et s'appuya contre le rebord a coté d'elle. Il avait toujours cet air agacé, son visage scrutait l'horizon.

- Peux-tu éviter d'évacuer ton stress ici ? lui rétorqua-t-il, toujours avec cet air qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Il reporta son attention sur le livre. Elle avait l'air de l'ennuyer. Il semblait avoir choisit la tour d'astronomie comme SON endroit. Et la présence d'Hermione semblait l'avoir passablement irrité.

Hermione, de son coté était complètement abasourdie. De quel droit elle n'aurait pas le droit de venir ici comme ça l'enchante. Elle n'avait vu nulle part écrit : "propriété personnelle de Mr Potter". Elle mit sa rancœur de côté, et essaya d'en savoir plus sur cet étrange garçon. Du F4, c'était celui qu'elle détestait le moins.

- Est ce que tu écoutais depuis le début?

Il leva les yeux sur la jeune fille, fâché de devoir se tirer de sa lecture apparemment passionnante.

- Je suis désolé, mais le sommet de la tour d'astronomie est mon territoire, lui assena-t-il d'un air distant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens faire ton cinéma ici, et ça me dérange.

- Quoi ?se révolta-t-elle.

Il soupira avant de répliquer sèchement :

- J'aime bien être ici. C'est pourquoi je ne veux plus que tu me déranges.

Il soupira à nouveau, lassé de devoir s'expliquer et reprit sa lecture. Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lui balancer à la figure. Sentant toujours sa présence, Harry releva un regard glacial en sa direction. Son visage s'assombrit encore davantage tandis qu'il toisait Hermione. Elle partit donc sans un mot vers la sortie.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu quittes cette école, lui conseilla-t-il avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte.

- Mes parents travaillent dur pour me payer mes études et… s'énerva Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, la coupa sèchement Harry.

« En fin de compte tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres ! Toi et ta bande, vous n'êtes que de sales égoïstes prétentieux.» pensa-t-elle.

Elle se retourna, prête à lui faire la remarque, mais il la dépassa et sortit, sans même lui lancer un regard. Lui lancer un sort de bloc jambe dans les escaliers était tentant, mais elle ne voulait pas aggraver son cas.


	4. Ignition

Hermione se dirigea en courant vers la pâtisserie. Elle était en retard, mais tellement heureuse de quitter cette horrible école! Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle avait reçu le carton rouge, et elle était toujours vivante. Elle s'accrochait avec une énergie proche du désespoir ! Mais pour le moment, la journée venait de se terminer et Hermione se mit à gambader gaiement sur les trottoirs. Les passants la regardaient avec un drôle d'air. Elle s'en foutait. elle avait quitté l'Enfer, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Et demain serait un autre jour.

Son sourire s'effaça bien vite quand elle croisa Drago Malefoy. Il était accompagné de ses deux « gardes du corps » et avait l'air extrêmement dégoûté de la voir. Il devait sûrement penser qu'avec le carton rouge, elle serait tombée en pleine dépression. Mais non, elle s'accrochait. Elle se cramponnait comme une mauvaise herbe, pratiquement impossible de s'en débarrasser. Lui et son F4 ne l'auraient pas aussi facilement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drago Malefoy s'avança vers une petite ruelle sombre à l'abri des regards et se tourna vers ses deux sbires Crabbe et Goyle. Il sortit sa baguette et leur jeta un sort qui les projeta contre le mur.

- Cette garce… ne semble pas avoir compris, fulmina-t-il. QUE S'EST-IL PASSE?

- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Goyle d'une voix tremblante, le visage crispé de peur. Demain certainement. Demain elle partira, vous pouvez-en être sûr !

Drago sourit:

- Si vous échouez, vous savez ce qu'il vous arrivera, n'est-ce pas ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Tu devrais aller dans une autre école, lui conseilla Cho.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Bien sûr !

La voyant encore noyer son angoisse dans les gâteaux, Cho ajouta :

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour rester aussi mince en t'engouffrant autant de pâtisseries.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son amie, elle s'assit à coté d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

- Ça va aller, Hermione ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton réconfortant.

Tout à coup, la patronne de la boutique apparut derrière une porte.

- Est-ce que Malefoy est le fils du grand financier ? leur demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Cho et Hermione sursautèrent instantanément, et se retournèrent vers leur patronne.

- Maman, depuis combien de temps tu nous écoutes ? demanda Cho en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous savez, les grands plans nécessitent souvent de la discrétion, déclara madame Chang avec sagesse. Peut-être essayent-ils de t'éliminer.

- M'éliminer ? s'écria Hermione en redressant la tête.

- L'homme que j'aimais s'est retourné contre de « grandes forces ». C'était un dealer, je ne le savais même pas.

- Arrête Maman, avec « les hommes que tu as aimé », interrompit Cho.

Madame Chang ne lui porta pas attention, elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui conseilla :

- Hermione. Sois très prudente.

La jeune brune lui sourit. Madame Chang était une femme asiatique très belle et pleine de vitalité. Elle élevait seule sa fille Cho, qu'elle avait apparemment eut très jeune, car elle ne devait pas avoir plus de la quarantaine. Pourtant, pratiquement tous les jours, cette jeune mère racontait une histoire différente avec des « hommes qu'elle avait aimé ». Au grand désespoir de Cho, qui espérait toujours qu'elle allait s'arrêter. Et chacune de ses histoires se finissait par un conseil à l'une des deux filles. Hermione la soupçonnait de les espionner derrière la porte, a écouter leur histoires. Une fois elle l'avait même surprise avec une paire d'oreille à rallonge, de la boutique des frère weasley. Elle s'était bien gardée de le répéter à Cho, ne voulant pas être mêlée aux histoires de familles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, au lycée, Hermione prenait son petit déjeuner quand elle reçut une lettre de Cho. Elle hésita à l'ouvrir, sait-on jamais… Le conseil de madame Chang résonnant encore dans ses oreilles. « Hermione, sois très prudente. »

Elle ouvrit la lettre précautionneusement, et sentit une vive brûlure sur sa main. Un liquide verdâtre dégageant une forte odeur d'essence ruisselait sur sa main. Elle commençait déjà à être couverte de cloques. C'était vraiment douloureux. On avait mis dans cette lettre du Pus de Bubobulb. Toutes les têtes de la grande salle étaient tournées vers elle, tous se moquaient d'elle en attendant qu'elle pleure. Hermione courut directement à l'infirmerie, sous les rires des élèves.

L'infirmière, madame Pomfresh, ne posa aucune question. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione était heureuse de pouvoir rater les cours et passer la matinée à l'infirmerie. Cela lui donnait au moins une matinée de tranquillité.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, la salle de l'infirmerie était baignée d'une lumière étincelante. La journée devait être bien entamée. Ses mains avaient repris leur forme initiale. Voyant qu'elle était réveillée, Madame Pomfresh entra et commença a examiner ses doigts.

- Tout est en ordre, dit-elle. Tu peux t'en aller.

Il était trop tard pour aller en cours. Elle s'avança donc en direction de la sortie. Elle n'entendait rien, ne percevait pas le moindre mouvement. C'était TROP silencieux. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette absence de bruit la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle aurait du se réjouir au contraire de ne croiser aucun étudiant. Ils étaient pour la plupart en cours, il fallait qu'elle arrête de se faire des films. Elle regarda tout de même derrière elle, Hemione éprouvait le sentiment d'être observée. Instinctivement elle accéléra le pas, voulant quitter cette école au plus vite.

Elle allait atteindre le couloir menant au 1er étage, quand deux bras puissants la saisirent. Elle tenta de crier avant qu'une main ne vienne se plaquer violemment contre sa bouche et ne l'en empêche. Elle vit alors le visage mauvais, d'un des deux sbires de malfoy apparaître devant ses yeux. Le deuxième la maintenait fermement tout en l'entrainant vers une salle de classe vide. Hermione se débattait comme une tigresse. Elle essaya d'atteindre sa baguette dans la poche, mais celui qui était face à elle fut plus rapide et la lui déroba. Il la pointa vers la jeune fille et fit apparaître des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour d'Hermione en l'attachant à un tabouret. Elle continua à se débattre et le plus grand des deux la frappa d'une main. L'autre s'attelait à fermer la porte à clé.

- Bâillonne-la ! Ordonna-t-il à son accolyte.

Elle poussa des cris étouffés par le morceau de tissu qui lui servait de bâillon.

- Ne résiste pas, lui lança le serpentard d'un ton moqueur. Je suis Goyle et voici mon ami Crabbe. Tu nous causes beaucoup d'ennuis en restant ici.

Ils enlevèrent la cravate rouge et jaune de la jeune Gryffondor, et déchirèrent son pull. Goyle approcha son visage du sien et lécha son cou jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Si elle n'avait pas été bâillonnée, elle lui aurait craché à la figure. Ils lui donnaient envie de vomir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?, lui chuchota-t-il d'un ton doucereux en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de sa victime.

Elle ne pleurait pas. Ne pouvant pas parler, ses yeux le défièrent, imprégnés de haine et de dégoût. Crabbe et Goyle allaient continuer leur sale besogne quand Hermione entendit un bruit au fond de la classe.

- Laissez-la partir, ordonna une voix d'un ton neutre et très calme.

Hermione se tourna vers le fond de la classe. Elle avait reconnut sa voix. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, il n'avait émit aucun son. Il voulait sûrement attendre le plus longtemps possible pour lui faire payer sa présence à la tour d'astronomie. Il était allongé sur une table, lisant un livre. Le jeune brun sortit de sa lecture et se redressa mécontent. Il s'approcha lentement, plus impassible et nonchalant que jamais. Toujours cet air froid accroché au visage.

- Vous m'avez entendu. Laissez-la partir. Répéta-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur pour reprendre tranquillement sa lecture.

- Mais, on doit le faire... sinon elle ne partira jamais ! C'est monsieur Malefoy qui nous a demandé... , bredouilla Goyle.

- Ferme-la, prononça-t-il toujours aussi calmement sans décoller de sa lecture. Je t'ai dit de la laisser partir, ne me fais pas répéter une fois de plus.

N'obtenant toujours aucune réaction de leur part, il se résigna avec ennui à relever la tête et leur lança un regard féroce, à en faire trembler de peur Mcgonagall elle-même. Ils partirent sans un mot de la salle, presqu'en courant.

Hermione était toujours attachée. Elle essaya d'attirer l'attention de Potter pour qu'il lui vienne en aide, mais il l'ignora superbement. Elle poussa de toute ses forces des cris étouffés par le bâillon, si bien qu'il finit par soupirer d'agacement. En un coup de baguette, il la délivra de ses cordes. Elle enleva à la hâte le bout de chiffon qui l'étouffait et reprit son souffle. Complètement révoltée, écœurée, lassée et dégoutée par cette horrible école, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

Hermione regarda son sauveur, qui restait insensible à sa présence. Elle venait de se faire sauver par un membre du F4. Comment était-ce possible? Elle devait être en train de rêver. Au bout d'un certain temps, réalisant que la jeune fille ne s'arrêtait toujours pas de pleurer et que surtout elle ne bougeait pas, Harry s'adressa à elle avec agacement :

- Je ne suis plus allé à la tour d'astronomie, espérant ainsi ne pas t'y apercevoir… assena-t-il d'un ton dur. Je pensais avoir trouvé un coin tranquille.

Hermione fut choquée par son ton froid mais ne put s'empêcher d'être reconnaissante.

- Mer…merci, répondit-elle avec gratitude.

Il planta de nouveaux son regard vif dans ses yeux humides.

- Ne te méprend pas…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de se retourner :

- C'est juste que je déteste ce genre de pratiques.

Il sortit sans un même un regard, la laissant seule dans la salle sombre et froide. Elle avait failli se faire violer, elle avait eu la peur de sa vie… Elle poussa un petit cri et éclata en sanglots. Harry Potter marchait lentement dans le couloir. Quand il entendit Hermione, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis continua son chemin, toujours impassible.


	5. Revolution

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire! cela va vous rassurer sur la force mentale et magique d'Hermione ! Ce n'est qu'un commencement ! A bientôt ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews !**_

Au manoir Malefoy, Drago faisait les cents pas. Il avait l'air furieux. Il fit face à l'un des nombreux portraits qui s'alignaient sur le mur.

- Harry ?

- Oui. Il était présent, aussi nous n'avons pas pu « prendre soin d'elle ».

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas incité à partir ? s'exclama Drago avec fureur.

Crabbe et Goyle tremblaient d'inquiétude. Ils attendaient tout les deux sous l'énorme lustre en cristal qui était suspendu au plafond. Malfoy détacha son attention du portrait et se retourna vers ses deux sbires.

- DEGAGEZ ! vous recevrez votre punition à temps, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Les deux Serpentard ne se le firent pas répéter et sortirent précipitamment du manoir pour retourner à l'école. Drago, enfin seul, s'avança vers l'imposante cheminée du salon et s'appuya des deux mains contre le marbre sculpté. C'était la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à expulser un étudiant gênant. Il ferma les yeux et repassa dans sa tête tous les événements de ces quatre derniers jours. Drago se voyait déjà, le visage rayonnant, en train de martyriser cette Sang-de-Bourbe, et il imagina la sensation de jouissance sadique qu'il éprouverait en entendant ses gémissements. Un sourire de contentement naquit sur le visage du jeune Serpentard. Elle était comme une sale mouche qu'il devait écraser. Mais la réalité était qu'elle n'était toujours pas partie. De rage, il frappa dans le mur quand il entendit une voix féminine derrière la porte.

- Je retournerai a New York dès que j'aurais fini avec le Magic§Art business.

Drago ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à sa mère qui parlait avec trois hommes.

- Quelle était la réponse de la banque Gringotts ?… Non. Arrêtez la vente.

- Mais je pense que nous devrions considérer… commença l'un des hommes.

- J'ai dit arrêtez la vente maintenant ! reprit-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la réplique.

Narcissa Malefoy devait avoir la quarantaine. Elle était grande, mince et avait une longue chevelure blonde qui encadrait son visage dur, visage qui contrastait avec ses yeux d'un bleu étonnant. Elle était vêtue d'une grande robe noire qui faisait ressortir sa peau d'une pâleur extrême. Elle était vraiment séduisante et se tenait, comme toujours, avec beaucoup de classe.

- Oh, tu es ici, dit-elle d'un ton sans joie.

Drago eut un sourire ironique:

- Quelle mère ! Après 6 mois d'absence, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

Sans même un regard de plus pour son fils, elle s'en alla.

Au dîner, elle était assise, séparée de son fils par une longue table d'au moins 10 mètres. Des elfes de maison leur servaient une multitude de plats, tous plus succulents les un des autres. Madame Malefoy goûta un morceau de bœuf, puis appela son secrétaire :

- Monsieur Pritchard, pouvez-vous faire venir Dobby ?

- Oui, madame, répondit-il en baissant légèrement la tête.

À l'autre bout de la table, Drago regardait sa mère. Elle était en train de boire un verre de vin rouge qui devait sûrement coûter une fortune. L'elfe de maison apparût quelques secondes plus tard, s'inclinant bien bas devant Narcissa Malefoy.

- Vous m'avez appelé, madame ? demanda Dobby, dont les oreilles tremblaient de peur.

Narcissa lui adressa un sourire hypocrite…

- Qu'on lui donne des vêtements ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce, en effectuant un geste désinvolte de la main. Se tournant vers son secrétaire, elle appela : Jack ?

- Oui, madame ?

- Vous devriez engager un nouvel elfe de maison, proposa Narcissa, ne prêtant pas attention aux pleurs de Dobby.

- Entendu, répondit son secrétaire en s'inclinant encore plus bas.

Le pauvre Dobby pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il allait avoir des difficultés à retrouver du travail à cause de son renvoi. Jack l'emmena au loin pour éviter qu'il dérange la famille Malefoy avec ses pleurs. Drago était habitué à ce genre de comportement, cela ne lui faisait aucun effet. Il continua de manger en silence. Sans même un commentaire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il y avait une seule et grande discothèque à Pré-au-Lard : le « Branston ». Celle-ci était fréquentée par la haute aristocratie sorcière. Elle n'était pas très grande mais pouvait accueillir plus de 100 personnes. On disait que c'était LE lieu incontournable des nuits sorcières dans la région. En ce moment même on pouvait apercevoir Cédric et Ron confortablement installés sur un divan.

Une jeune femme brune, qui devait avoir à peu près la trentaine s'approcha de Cédric Diggory. Elle portait une longue robe rose, avec un décolleté plongeant :

- Cédric, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, annonça-t-elle, tout enjouée, en s'asseyant a côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Un acte de divorce, comme ça je t'épouse dès que tu finis tes étud…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Cédric se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser.

- Merci d'avoir été avec moi, j'ai été très heureux, lui annonça-t-il après l'avoir embrassée.

Il se leva et alla donner une somme d'argent au videur pour chasser la jeune femme, la laissant seule à son désarroi.

- Cédric, attend ! Reviens, je t'en prie… eût le temps de crier la jeune femme avant de disparaître derrière la porte de sortie.

Le jeune homme rejoignit Ron.

- Ha… Tu es vraiment mauvais, lui reprocha son ami avec un sourire.

- Je suis meilleur que toi, moi au moins je n'en ai pas 5 en même temps, rétorqua Cédric.

C'est ce moment que choisit Drago Malefoy pour apparaître. Quand il aperçut Ron et Cédric, il s'avança vers eux.

- Harry n'est pas venu ? demanda-t-il en enlevant sa veste et la jetant sur le divan.

- Tu sais très bien que ce garçon n'aime que les endroits calmes, répondit Cédric qui saisit son verre de vodka pur glace sur la petite table.

- Mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour lui, Drago, dit Ron, le regard vagabondant sur le derrière d'une jeune rouquine qui venait de passer.

Celle-ci, s'en apercevant, gloussa de contentement.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, dit le jeune blond d'un ton agacé.

- Pourquoi es-tu de si mauvaise humeur ? lui demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils, irrité de devoir stopper sa contemplation.

- Cela fait quatre jours qu'elle a reçu le carton rouge et cette garce ne part toujours pas.

- Ne sois pas si sérieux, c'est juste pour s'amuser, après tout, dit Cédric qui s'apprêtait à boire.

Drago Malefoy prit le verre que tenait Cédric et le jeta contre le mur. Il reprit sa veste et sortit de la boite, laissant derrière lui ses deux amis qui le regardaient avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au même moment, dans le dortoir des griffondor. Hermione Granger était allongée dans son lit, fixant le réveil qui indiquait 00 :45. Elle comptait les secondes, espérant s'endormir. Mais rien à faire, elle avait un nœud dans l'estomac, et le fait de penser au lendemain lui donnait la nausée. N'arrivant vraiment pas à dormir, elle se leva pour se préparer une bonne tasse de thé dans la salle commune. Elle pensa à sa famille, comme elle pouvait lui manquer. Ses parents qui se tuaient au travail pour qu'elle puisse étudier dans cette école. En effet le taux de change en monnaie sorcière était très désavantageux pour les non-sorciers. Elle s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil de velours rouge, faisant face au feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Tout en soufflant sur son thé, elle laissa à nouveau ses pensées vagabonder. Ses parents se sacrifiait tellement pour qu'elle puisse vivre à Poudlard. Elle se promit de leur envoyer une lettre avant d'aller se coucher. Il faisait tellement leur possible pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Alors pour eux, elle se battrait. Pour eux, elle n'abandonnerait pas, elle ne quitterait pas cette école. Pour eux, elle garderait la tête haute... foi d'Hermione Granger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Après être sorti du « Branston », Drago Malefoy rentra chez lui. Il était dans une rage folle. Cette peste s'accrochait, pourtant une Sang-de-Bourbe ne pouvait rester dans cette école. Même si grâce à Harry ses idéaux avaient changés. Ils y avait de vielle habitudes qui avait la vie dure, et le racisme anti-sang-de-Bourbe en faisait parti. Elle l'empêchait de dormir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait son visage qui le défiait. Les Sang-de-Bourbe n'étaient pas dignes de recevoir une éducation magique. Comment était-il possible qu'elle ait reçu la lettre d'inscription ? Dans une rage insoutenable, il apprit a un vase chinois d'une valeur de 10 000 gaillons à voler, avant de s'écraser contre le sol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Hermione avait survécu à la matinée sans trop de dégâts. Elle avait reçu des réflexions, et elle avait également évité une mauvaise surprise en apercevant qu'on avait jeté un maléfice sur son bacon. Mais les attaques étaient beaucoup moins fréquentes. Peut être que les étudiants commençaient à se lasser de ce jeu débile ? Ainsi, elle partit prendre son déjeuner à la grande salle avec une nouvelle confiance. Elle marcha d'un pas déterminé vers le bout de la table, comme tous les jours, pour ne pas être dérangée. Elle se servit copieusement de pomme de terre. Elle eût un pincement au cœur, quand elle repensa à ses parents qui ne mangeait peut être pas à leur faim. « Merci pour ce repas », pensa-t-elle.

Hermione avait à peine avalé une bouchée qu'elle sentit une présence derrière son dos. Elle se retourna en levant la tête. En face d'elle se tenait Drago Malefoy. Il la regardait avec son regard mauvais. D'appréhension, Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle, qui avait été envoyée à Gryffondor pour son courage, aurait pu à cet instant recevoir le premier prix de la lâcheté. Les conversations commençaient déjà à s'éteindre et les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Ils attendaient avec impatience de voir ce qui allait se produire.

- Alors, Sang-de-Bourbe, j'espère que tu apprécie ce repas. Cela pourrait surement être le dernier. ricana-t-il, une lueur de méchanceté dans ses yeux pâles.

Hermione gardait toujours la tête baissée.

- Un seul regard me suffit pour te dire que…ce n'est que de la merde ce que tu manges, lança Malefoy d'un air méprisant.

Pendant qu'il lui parlait, Drago prit l'assiette de la jeune brune et la jeta à terre. Hermione regardait son déjeuner s'écraser et s'éparpiller sur le sol. Le serpentard en profita pour attraper la coupe de jus de citrouille et la déverser sur le crâne d'Hermione. Le liquide collant s'écoula le long de son visage et sa chevelure.

Luna la regardait d'un air désolé, mais tous les autres rayonnaient de joie, comme si on leur avait annoncé que tous les examens allaient être annulés. Ils la regardaient ramasser sa nourriture avec satisfaction. Les yeux de la jeune lionne lui piquaient avec le jus de citrouille. Des larmes menaçaient de s'échapper. Il était hors de question qu'elle craque devant tout le monde. C'était déjà assez humiliant d'avoir à ramasser son repas. Les professeurs semblait ignorer la situation. Ce n'était qu'une bande de corrompus. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Drago s'avança et prit bien soin d'écraser les fruits devant ses yeux. Ce fut le signal, tout le monde éclata de rire. Drago se tourna vers les autres membres du F4 :

- Mes chaussures sont sales, dit-il avec un grand sourire narquois.

Cédric et Ron rirent à sa remarque. Harry, lui, regardait Hermione qui était à quatre pattes au sol en train d'essayer de ramasser les déchets, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

Quand elle vit l'expression de son visage, Hermione se sentit stupide de se laisser humilier de la sorte. Elle avait honte, très honte d'être aussi passive. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait à genoux par terre à essayer de réparer les dégâts d'un sale con prétentieux. Elle le regarda partir, rayonnant de fierté, avec ses trois amis.

- Reste-ici !

Trop tard... Les mots, sortirent de sa bouche avant même qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.  
Un ange passa dans la salle, on pouvait même entendre les mouches voler. Tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience la suite des évènements.  
Le F4 s'arrêta et se retourna :

- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? lui demanda Malefoy, toujours avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

A la surprise générale, Hermione se releva, la tête haute et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. Son regard exprimait toute la haine qu'elle avait accumulée envers eux. Elle s'avança lentement vers Drago :

- Je me fiche que tu sois le fils de « n'importe qui », quelqu'un comme toi n'a jamais su agir et penser par lui-même ! lança-t-elle d'un ton méprisant.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle sortit sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair, et lui jeta un expelliarmus qui le projeta contre le mur. Elle se rapprocha rapidement de lui.

- VA AU DIABLE ! hurla-t-elle.

Et au même moment elle lui envoya une claque magistrale qui résonna dans toute la salle.  
Tous les étudiants la regardaient, choqués. Le F4, hormis Harry qui était toujours aussi impassible, avait l'air scandalisé. Seul Luna, souriait.  
Drago, lui, était abasourdi, il la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Puis son regard se durcît d'une terrible fureur. Un sourire machiavélique apparut annonçant surement l'arrêt de mort de la jeune fille. Elle se sentit pâlir instantanément et sentit son estomac chavirer. Elle était certaine qu'il se laissait faire pour le moment afin de ne pas la tuer devant tous les étudiants. Même si cela les réjouiraient surement, ça pouvait faire mauvais genre. Elle déglutit lentement avant de prendre la parole :

- Je ne fuirai pas, continua-t-elle sur un air de défi. JE ME BATTRAI !

Sa voix était terrifiée mais convaincante.

Il ne disait pas un mot, ce qui pouvait être très inquiétant venant de sa part. Il gardait un air démoniaque accroché sur le visage. Elle aurait pu voir le feu de l'enfer bruler au fond de ces yeux. Elle essaya de lancer un de ses plus mauvais regards, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Tout le monde la suivait du regard. Elle entraperçut Luna qui lui fit un grand signe de la main. À son plus grand étonnement, elle crut apercevoir sur le visage d'Harry la naissance d'un faible sourire.

« J'ai vraiment fait quelque chose de grandiose. Mais en y repensant, pour être honnête, j'ai vraiment eu très peur. Mais je n'abandonnerais jamais même si je me fais taper dessus. Parce que moi, Hermione Granger, je suis comme une mauvaise herbe. »


	6. Séquestration

**Hello ! Merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews ! Je tiens à dire à mes détracteurs que c'est bel et bien moi qui suis l'auteur de cette histoire et qu'il n'y a aucun plagiat ! **

**Pour le reste je dois dire que les partisants du couple Hermione / Drago seront ravis dans ce chapitre avec une scène entre ces deux personnages. Enjoy :D**

Hermione s'était levée à l'aube afin d'éviter de croiser un étudiant. Elle s'habilla en hâte et sortit du dortoir avant même que ses camarades ne lèvent un cil. Elle était arrivée au pied de l'escalier de marbre. Une fille de deuxième année de serdaigle traversait le hall. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Hermione, elle accéléra subitement comme si elle avait peur de se faire prendre en compagnie la jeune lionne. Hermione soupira et suivit la serdaigle dans la grande salle. Elle se tourna instinctivement vers la table de s serpentardars : vide. La gryffondor souffla de soulagement et attrapa quelques tartines en vitesse. Les seuls élèves matinaux présents, lui lançaient des regards indignés, toujours choqués qu'elle ait osé défier de chef du F4. Mais l'avantage était qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à l'importuner. Ils préféraient attendre les nouveaux ordres du célèbre groupe.

Après avoir prit sont petit déjeuner face au lac, elle marchait maintenant d'une allure très lente sur le petit chemin du parc qui menait à l'entrée de château. Elle arriva bien trop vite devant la porte, elle s'arrêta, redoutant ce qui l'attendait derrière. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle ferait de son mieux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux évènements de la veille. Elle était un peu nerveuse. Quand elle se décida enfin à entrer, elle entendit :

- Voilà le F4 ! Ils sont vraiment troooop beaux! S'extasiait Lavande.

Ni une ni deux, Hermione se fondit dans la masse pour se cacher. Elle regarda le F4 descendre l'escalier principal qui menait dans le hall d'entrée. Tout les élèves s'écartèrent pour leur laisser un passage qui conduisait jusqu'à la grande salle. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur les quatre garçons et ne faisaient pas attention à Hermione qui se cachait dans un coin, espérant se faire oublier. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait apercevoir en premier Drago, toujours affublé de son air orgueilleux. Elle avait de la chance que les membres du F4 soient tellement occupés à envoyer des coups d'œil charmeurs aux jolies minettes qu'ils ne pensaient pas à regarder au fond du hall. Elle avait à peine fini d'y penser qu'Harry tourna la tête en sa direction, toujours aussi impassible. Il ne dit rien et n'eut aucun mouvement de surprise pour éviter qu'elle se fasse repérer. Hermione rougit légèrement tandis qu'il continuait son chemin, derrière les trois autres, comme si de rien n'était.

Il restait une demi-heure avant le premier cours, ne voulant pas rester dans le grand hall et risquer de se faire repérer, elle monta à la tour d'astronomie. En ouvrant la porte, elle vit Harry Potter lire tranquillement un livre, assis dans un coin. Ne venait-il pas de rentrer dans la grande salle? Elle resta immobile quelques instants à l'observer. Le vent volant légèrement dans ses cheveux, ses yeux émeraude concentrés sur sa lecture, il était grand et avait un corps athlétique grâce à des années de quidditch. Hermione n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'observer et elle comprit à cet instant pourquoi toutes ces filles fantasmaient sur lui. Même quand il lisait, il gardait toujours cet air froid, impassible et distant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-la ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, sans lever les yeux.

Hermione sursauta, elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'avait vu.

- C'est juste que… heu, je… je te remercie de m'avoir aidée la dernière fois.

C'est la seule phrase qui lui passa par la tête. A vrai dire, elle non plus ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait en haut de la tour. Avoir de la tranquillité sûrement, ou bien peut-être espérait-elle inconsciemment tomber sur lui. Non, impossible ! pensa-t-elle immédiatement en secouant la tête.

- Je commence à regretter mon geste, dit-il en la fixant. Maintenant tu me suis partout.

Il se leva, et avant de sortir, il dit :

- Je ne retournerai certainement plus ici.

Hermione le regarda partir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver parfois…

/

Bizarrement la journée s'était passée sans un seul accident. Peut-être que les étudiants avaient fini par avoir peur d'elle. Pensa-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir. Elle se dirigeait vers la pâtisserie « Chez Chang » avec entrain, quand elle vit apparaître Crabbe et Goyle au loin. Elle sortit sa baguette et accéléra le pas, mais ils la rattrapèrent bien vite et lui saisirent le bras.

- Granger, suis-nous, ordonna Goyle.

- Et puis quoi encore ? S'indigna-t-elle, pointant sa baguette en sa direction.

- Viens avec nous sans discuter, et nous ne te ferons pas de mal.

Elle ouvrit la bouche prête à lancer un sort bien placé, lorsqu'un jet de lumière sortit de nulle part lui coupant totalement la parole. Hermione essaya de prononcer un son, mais rien ne sortit. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas appris à faire des sorts informulés ? Les deux gros Serpentards en profitèrent pour se jeter sur elle et la bloquèrent.

Alors qu'elle se débattait comme elle pouvait, elle vit Drago Malefoy apparaître. Il regardait la scène avec un sourire moqueur. Il s'approcha d'elle :

- Tu ne devrais pas te débattre ainsi. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Elle voulut répliquer mais n'eut que le temps d'entendre « Stupefix ». Par la suite, tout devint noir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au matin, au collège Poudlard. Seule dans son coin, Luna écoutait les élèves parler:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? La fille au carton rouge est absente ! dit un garçon de Poufsouffle, faussement inquiet.

- Dommage, répondit son camarade d'un ton ironique.

- Je parie qu'elle est morte de trouille. Si elle continue à s'apposer à Malefoy…

- Attendez, peut être qu'elle s'est enfuie ? Espéra à voie haute Padma Patil.

- Pitoyable ! reprit sa sœur.

Luna écoutait les paroles de ses camarades en se demandant où avait bien pu passer Hermione Granger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Qu'est-ce…

Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de crane atroce. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Un lustre de cristal brillait, accroché au plafond. Elle se redressa tout doucement et regarda autour d'elle. La jeune lionne était allongée sur un canapé vert. Elle se trouvait dans un salon où tout n'était que luxe et richesse. Cette pièce à elle seule pouvait contenir toute sa maison. Elle essaya de se souvenir comment elle avait pu atterrir ici. Elle se leva en titubant légèrement. Un grand miroir ornait le mur d'en face. Elle faillit tomber dans les pommes... Devant elle se trouvait une jeune fille qui ne lui ressemblait plus du tout…

- Impossible ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'écria-t-elle en apercevant son reflet.

Elle portait une magnifique robe noire cintrée sans manche. Sa tignasse brune d'ordinaire indomptable, s'était transformée en de jolies boucles qui tombaient élégamment le long de son dos. Elle portait des bijoux qui scintillaient de mille feux. Elle s'approcha encore plus du miroir en touchant son visage parfaitement maquillé, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien le sien.

- Est-ce vraiment moi ? Incroyable ! dit-elle, en s'admirant de haut en bas.

Pour la première fois, au plus profond d'elle même, Hermione se trouvait belle. Dans le reflet du miroir, elle aperçut au fond de la pièce une silhouette blonde. Une voix glaciale siffla derrière son dos :

- Abandonne…

Elle l'avait complètement oublié, celui-là. Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en un instant. Crabbe et Goyle l'attrapant et Drago lui jetant un Stupefix.

- Toi ? Qu'est ce que… ? Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Qu'est ce que tu veux faire de moi ? Ou sommes-nous ? s'écria-t-elle sans reprendre sa respiration.

- Chez moi, répondit-il avec un sourire vaniteux. J'espère que tu as apprécié cette petite séance relooking ? Tu n'as pas idée du prix que ça m'a coûté. Trois mille gallions dans l'ensemble.

Hermione faillit tomber à la renverse. Trois mille gallions. Penser à une somme pareille lui donnait des vertiges.

- Trois mille ! répéta-t-elle, sonnée. Impossible ! Tu as fait tout ça dans l'intention de m'endetter ?

- Comme quoi, même une Sang-de-Bourbe peut ressembler à quelque chose avec un peu d'argent, répliqua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent, rugit Hermione. Tu te prends pour qui ? Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

Drago eut un petit rire mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, siffla Hermione, rouge de colère. Tu crois que je veux ce genre de choses ?

Elle enleva la bague de diamant qui devait coûter une fortune et la jeta en direction de Malefoy, qui n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter.

- Et bien, pourquoi es-tu fascinée par tout ceci ? Tu es fascinée, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai vue tout à l'heure devant le miroir. Jeta froidement Draco, faisant un pas en avant.

- Et bien, c'est parce que… bafouilla Hermione. Elle ne savait que répondre, car au fond d'elle-même, elle savait très bien qu'il avait raison. Mais elle préfèrerait rater une interro plutôt que de l'avouer. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Le sourire de Drago, s'étira.

- C'est incroyable comme le cœur des gens peut facilement être troublé par le pouvoir de l'argent. Toi-même, tu es de ceux-là, miséreuse.

Il reprit un air sérieux.

- Enfin bref, je t'ai amenée ici pour qu'on fasse un marché. Tu quittes cette école et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. En contrepartie, tu peux repartir avec la robe et les bijoux. En plus un chèque de 10 000 gaillons, t'attend sur la table. Mais attention, je ne veux même plus que tu approches des environs de Poudlard. Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vue. Alors, conclu ?

- Tu es sûr que ma gifle ne t'a pas atteint le cerveau ? répliqua Hermione, tellement furieuse que ses oreilles tintaient.

Le visage de Malefoy se crispa.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais accepter une telle proposition ? poursuivit-elle.

- De quoi tu te plains? s'impatienta Draga. Je t'ai acheté ce que toutes filles rêveraient d'avoir. Winky à réussi à faire d'un laideron, quelque chose d'acceptable ! Pourtant c'était loin d'être gagné ! Et malgré tout cela, tu ne veux toujours pas partir ? Les personnes au sang impur ne méritent pas de recevoir une éducation magique ! De plus, je te rappelle que je suis l'héritier de la famille Malefoy. Il n'y a rien que je désire et que je ne puisse avoir.

Hermione serrait les poings de toutes ses forces pour éviter de l'éventrer. Ce n'était pas le moment, surtout en l'absence de sa baguette magique. Drago s'approcha d'elle, tel un serpent.

- Souris, lui ordonna-t-il tout en s'avançant. Ça te fait plaisir, non ? Porter de tels vêtements!

Il approcha son visage du sien, ils n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Il réitéra son ordre : « Souris. »

Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Voyant son trouble, le serpentard arbora un sourire fier et goguenard. S'en était trop pour Hermione, elle lança sa main pour le giffler mais il fut le plus rapide. Une poigne sans pitié lui broya les os du poignet. Il tira d'un coup sec, la rapprochant dangereusement.

- Souris, répéta-t-il d'un ton très dur cette fois.

Hermione releva la tête avec effroi.

- Es-tu, stupide ? Comment pourrais-je sourire ? Lança-t-elle avec aversion. Toutes ces choses que tu me donnes ne me font pas du tout plaisir ! Dans ce monde, il y a des choses que même l'argent ne peut acheter. Je ne me rabaisserais pas à ça. Je vais me changer, rends-moi mon uniforme et ma baguette. Je te rembourserais la coupe de cheveux.

Drago resserra sa prise, ce qui entraîna un gémissement de douleur de sa victime.

- Ne sois pas si têtue ! Qu'est ce que ça t'apporte de rester à Poudlard, tu n'as même pas d'amis la bas ! Susurra Malfoy.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Explosa Hermione en tirant de toute ses forces sur son poignet.

- Pour ce que tu es, une sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Fulmina à son tour Drago lachant sa proie avec dégout.

- Tu essaies de m'acheter. Désolée mais je ne suis pas le genre de personne que l'on peut acheter, cria Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Pour qui tu te prends ? Je suis une marque, à MOI tout seul. Qu'est-ce que TU es ?

Hermione se figea, la main posée sur la poignée. Elle se retourna, le fixant avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Je suis une bonne marque sans nom. Ne me confond pas avec ces autres filles, répliqua-t-elle calmement.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'enfuit sans se retourner. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état de fureur pouvait être Drago Malefoy.

/

Hermione se trouvait devant la grille du manoir Malefoy, elle avait réussi à récupérer son uniforme et sa baguette, laissant la robe et les bijoux dans la demeure. Elle avait quand même eu un petit pincement au cœur au moment de les rendre. Mais la voix de Malefoy avait résonné dans ses oreilles, et elle n'eut plus aucune hésitation. Après avoir erré dans le manoir pour trouver la sortie, elle s'adossa contre la grille, se laissant glisser à terre en soupirant. Comment pouvait-elle sourire en sa présence ? Il était tellement odieux. Elle se disait qu'après tout, peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien que l'argent ne puisse acheter. Une voix la sortit de ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et… qu'est ce que tu as fais à tes cheveux ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry Potter qui la regardait bizarrement. Elle resta bouche bée, et se rendit enfin compte qu'elle était assise par terre adossée à la grille du grand manoir Malefoy, maquillée et coiffée. Elle se redressa vivement, époussetant sa robe de sorcier. Elle pensa qu'il était sûrement venu pour la rabaisser, comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement, retrouvant sa mauvaise humeur.

- Je rentre chez moi, c'est mon quartier, se renfrogna le jeune brun.

Et il continua son chemin, sans un regard de plus pour la Gryffondor. Elle le regarda partir, suivant lentement la route. Décidément, elle ne le comprendrait jamais.

- Attend ! cria-t-elle en sa direction.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna lentement vers la jeune lionne, lui envoyant comme toujours un regard froid et énigmatique.

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, ennuyé.

- Et bien… penses-tu qu'il existe une chose qui ne s'achète pas ?

Harry eut un regard légèrement surpris, mais se reprit bien vite et répondit :

- L'air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Puis il reprit son chemin, marchant toujours sur le même rythme…

Drago Malefoy regardait la jeune Gryffondor par la fenêtre. Son visage affichait un air de dégoût. Il la voyait discuter avec Harry Potter. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait l'écœurer !

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier tout ce que venait de lui dire la jeune brune. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réentendre sa voix pleine de défi et d'insolence. Elle lui faisait étrangement penser à sa cousine. Une autre voix le fit sortir de ses pensées. C'était Jack Pritchard, qui parlait à sa mère :

- Vous avez une réunion à 16h à l'ambassade, puis un dîner à 18h.

Narcissa, qui avait vu la jeune fille sortir de la maison en courant, regarda son fils d'un air perplexe. Il ne fit même pas l'effort de lui adresser un regard, il était bien trop absorbé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Au bout d'un moment, Narcissa Malefoy continua son chemin, suivant son secrétaire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Quand Hermione revint à Poudlard, la vie quotidienne au château avait empiré. Tout le monde avait espéré qu'elle ne reviendrait plus et ils l'observaient donc d'un air haineux, où encore lançaient des commentaires narquois sur son passage. Elle pensait qu'ils auraient fini par oublier cette histoire de carton rouge depuis longtemps… Derrière la porte de la grande salle, elle entendait un grand tapage.

- Eh, Hermione Granger doit reposer au fond d'un vide-ordures maintenant, rit un Poufsouffle qui était au centre d'un groupe.

- Cela va sans dire ! Déclarer la guerre à Drago Malefoy sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

- C'est comme signer son arrêt de mort ! poursuivit le jeune homme de Poufsouffle.

Des rires retentirent dans toute la grande salle. Hermione ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Elle entra la tête haute. Tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Si c'est le cas, que je reste vivante vous pose un problème ? demanda-t-elle calmement, ses yeux étincelants.

Les autres élèves ne répondirent rien et reprirent leur repas en silence. Mais Lavande en avait décidé autrement.

- Vous savez, ce serait quand même mieux si elle se décidait à quitter l'école avant d'être tuée ou quoi que ce soit…

- Bien dit, rajouta Parvati.

- Il est hors de question que je quitte ce château. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, provoque-moi en duel quand tu veux, riposta Hermione en la regardant froidement.

Lavande se rassit, elle savait que la jeune Gryffondor était puissante et elle n'était pas assez déraisonnable pour la défier. Hermione s'assit tout au bout de la table pour déjeuner. En face d'elle, à la table des Serdaigle, Luna la regardait d'un air désolé. Elle ne riait pas avec les autres, mais elle avait toujours trop peur des représailles du F4 pour venir lui parler.

/

Trois jours passèrent sans incidents notables, quand…

- Comment est-ce…

- Comment-a-t-elle…

- Oh mon dieu… c'est horrible…

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler en voyant Hermione entrer dans la grande salle. Ils la regardaient tous. Elle s'avança, et vit sur le mur écrit en grosses lettres rouges :

« Granger est une grosse salope, elle offre son cul à tout le monde et a dû avorter cinq fois »

Elle laissa tomber son sac, bouche bée. Elle resta figée d'horreur devant le message. Comment avait-on pu écrire des horreurs pareilles ! Elle n'aurait donc jamais la paix !

- Je me demande qui à écrit ça ? demanda Parvati.

- C'est la première fois que je vois quelque chose de si horrible, c'est vraiment pas sympa, appuya Padma.

Hermione leur lança un regard soupçonneux, depuis quand elles étaient aimables, celles là ?

- Même si ce ne sont que des mensonges, je ne pourrai pas continuer de vivre, pourtant cela sonne tellement vrai, que je ne pourrai pas la soutenir…

Hermione, n'écouta pas la suite des paroles de Lavande, elle sortit de la grande salle en courant pour éviter toutes ces remarques désagréables. En route, elle croisa le F4, la rage monta en elle comme une flèche.

- JE N'AI COUCHE AVEC PERSONNE ! ET JE N'AI JAMAIS AVORTE, BANDE D'IMBECILES !

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Ronald Weasley, ses sourcils roux se relevant avec une surprise ironique.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, ils l'exaspéraient trop. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux et blêmit quand elle aperçut Malfoy qui fumait une cigarette appuyé contre le mur. Elle pressa son livre contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il expirait un nuage de fumée. Il tourna enfin son visage malsain et lui envoya un sourire torve. Ses yeux froids se posèrent sur la fine silhouette d'Hermione.

Le contraire ne m'étonnerai pourtant pas ! Crâcha-t-il avec dégout.

Il la dépassa en jetant son mégot de cigarette dans sa direction, la comparant à une vulgaire poubelle. Elle s'enfuit en courant vers la tour d'astronomie, en ne manquant pas de pousser Cédric qui était sur son passage. Ils allaient trop loin, c'était révoltant. Elle monta en haut de la tour, et, essoufflée, elle cria :

- C'est quoi leur problème ! Je suis encore vierge. Quelle bande de crétins !

- hum… vierge, hein ?

Elle se retourna vivement, son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure, comment avait-il pu monter aussi vite ? Il n'y avait même pas 5 minutes, il était avec les autres membres du F4. Il la fixait, avec un demi-sourire moqueur. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une quelconque émotion sur son visage. Même si c'était de la moquerie…

Retrouvant son sang froid elle lui rétorqua :

- Ne te moque pas !

Il ne répondit pas. Il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans un magazine féminin… Un silence pesant flottait, on pouvait entendre le bruit du vent soufflant entre les arbres de la forêt interdite. Puis au bout d'un moment, sans détacher son regard de sa lecture, il demanda :

- Connais-tu le décalage horaire avec le Japon ?

- Hein ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lui pose ce genre de question. Décidément, il était vraiment bizarre. Il détacha ses yeux du livre et la regarda avec exaspération.

- Le décalage horaire, répéta-t-il.

- Non, désolée, avoua Hermione, mécontente de ne pas avoir la réponse à une question.

- Je vois, dit-il en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

Puis un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Ce n'était pas un sourire mauvais ou moqueur. C'était tout simplement un vrai sourire. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione le voyait sourire franchement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.


	7. Réconciliation

Hermione était assise à l'arrière de la boutique, en train de feuilleter des livres qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque.

- Le décalage horaire… J'ai trouvé ! s'écria-t-elle.

Cho, qui était en train de vendre un gâteau, faillit le laisser tomber. Elle attendit que la clientesoit partie pour se tourner précipitamment vers son amie.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Il est de neuf heures. Je lui dirais demain matin, déclara Hermione, fière d'elle.

- Tu sembles plutôt heureuse.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- N'est-il pas membre du F4, demanda Cho en fronçant des sourcils. C'est peut-être cette horrible personne qui t'a donné le carton rouge, non ?

- Celui qui m'a donné le carton rouge est probablement Malefoy, c'est lui la source de mes problèmes, râla Hermione en haussant la voix.

Elle rejoignit Cho derrièrele comptoir, et regarda les passants flâner à travers la vitre.

- Je pense que Harry Potter est différent, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

- Mais s'il n'a pas arrêté tout ça, n'est-il pas coupable du même crime ?

Hermione perdit son sourire niais.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le même crime, dit-elle, reprenant son ton irrité.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le couvres ? insista Cho en se tournant vers son amie avec un grand sourire.

- Pou… pour rien, bégaya Hermione.

Elle même ne savait pas pourquoi elle le défendait…Pour éviter d'avoir à répondre au regard inquisiteur de Cho, elle fit semblant de vérifierl'étalage. Mais la jeune asiatique n'était pas décidée à s'arrêter là.

- Alors, dis-moi, quel genre de personne est-il ?

- Eh bien, je n'arrive pas à savoir à quoi il pense et il est plutôt froid. Mais quand il sourit… Il est tellement beau. Il a un corps athlétique et de magnifiques yeux verts. Mais je me demande ce qui le rend aussi froid ?

- Ho ! Se peut-il que tu l'aimes ? lui demanda Cho avec un grand sourire.

C'était la question qu'Hermione ne voulait surtout pas entendre car elle n'en avait pas la réponse. Elle préféra détourner la conversation.

- Mais à propos de toi, Cho, où en es-tu avec ce garçon qui t'a draguée l'autre jour ?

À son tour, Cho eut soudain l'air absorbée par l'étalage de pâtisseries qui se trouvait face à elle.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête la ? demanda Hermione d'un ton inquisiteur.

- Je l'ai fait… dit-elle en regardant le plafond avec un grand sourire.

- QUOI ! !

Pas une mais deux voix retentirent. Hermione poussa un cri de terreur et découvrit derrière elle Ayaka Chang qui regardait sa fille avec fureur.

- N'as-tu pas honte ? Je pense qu'il va falloir que je fasse attention à tes fréquentations ! gronda-t-elle.

- Maman ! Je suis en âge d'avoir un copain. J'ai 16 ans, donc tout à fait le droit d'embrasser un garçon. Et combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète : ARRÊTE DE NOUS ECOUTER !

Ayaka Chang sembla se calmer, mais elle poursuivit :

- Soyez prudentes avec les garçons vous deux. J'ai rencontré tellement d'hommes… Mais celui que j'aimais avant… (Soupir de Cho, qui leva les yeux au ciel et se remit au travail.) J'étais dans le même cas que toi, Hermione. C'était le fils d'une famille aisée et c'était un gentil garçon.

Elle prit la direction de l'arrière boutique, mais Hermione l'interpella :

- Que voulez vous dire ?

Madame Chang se tourna vers elle, lui dévoilant un sourire énigmatique. Elle soupira légèrement :

- J'ai rencontré tellement de garçons. Mais celui que j'aimais avant…

Un grand raclement de gorge se fit entendre, du côté de Cho.

- …était dans le même cas, poursuivit-elle imperturbable, plissant les yeux comme pour se rappeler d'un souvenir lointain. C'était le fils d'une famille aisée, sang-pur et gentil garçon. Mais quand un garçon a été trop couvé, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il est capable de faire… Il a fini par tuer quelqu'un et il est maintenant en prison… J'en suis coupable, finit-elle par dire en quittant la boutique par derrière.

- Je te jure ! Elle m'énerve! Tout le temps en train de raconter des histoires à dormir debout. Hé Hermione ! Regarde qui est-la ?

La jeune Gryffondor regarda en direction de la porte et vit une jeune blonde intimidée qui attendait derrière la porte, n'osant pas entrer.

- Luna…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

- Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais-jeu ? s'exaspéra Malefoy.

- Ne t'énerve pas pour un jeu de bataille explosive. Tu es Drago Malefoy, reconnu dans le monde entier, railla Cédric avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ferme-la, répliqua Malefoy.

- J'ai gagné, déclara Ron en étalant ses cartes sur la table.

- Il n'est pas comme ça à cause du jeu, déclara Cédric. Est-ce que cette Hermione Granger a fait quelque chose ?

- Ferme-la et joue ! répliqua Malefoy toujours aussi hautain.

- Vous savez, je n'ai jamais vu une fille pareille auparavant, continua Cédric, ignorant la remarque de Drago. Même après le message affiché sur le mur, elle reste de marbre.

- C'est vrai, c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais si forte ! C'est marrant de la tyranniser, s'écria Ron.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est robuste ! Quelle force elle a quand elle donne des claques! plaisanta Cédric. Elle me rappelle ta cousine, Malefoy.

- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé, dit Ron en reprenant les cartes.

- Ferme-la et redistribue, lança Drago d'un ton sec, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Ses deux amis rirent en même temps.

- Je laisse tomber, vous me saoulez, soupira Malefoy en jetant ses cartes.

Il se leva brusquement, renversa sa chaise sur le passage, et récupéra sa cape avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Cédric.

- Je vais chercher Harry, il sera peut-être moins con que vous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Luna.

Les deux jeunes filles se promenaient lentement dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. La nuit avait commencé à tomber, et des lanternes magiques éclairaient faiblement les allées.

- Bien que tu m'aies aidée la dernière fois… je…

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, la coupa Hermione. Tu sais, ça serait dangereux s'ils nous voyaient ensemble.

- Mais…

Hermione s'arrêta pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- A l'école aussi, tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'approcher. Quand tu voudras me parler, tu pourras m'envoyer un hibou ou bien tu peux passer après après mon travail. Je ne pense pas qu'ils iront jusqu'à nous espionner à cette heure-ci. D'accord ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit Luna en souriant à son tour.

Elles continuèrent à marcher tranquillement dans la rue, se racontant leurs journées depuis le jour fatidique où elle avait reçu le carton rouge. Hermione lui raconta également ce qui s'était passé chez Drago Malefoy. Luna l'écoutait attentivement en haussant les sourcils par moments, mais elle s'abstenait de commentaires.

Brusquement, Luna s'arrêta pointant du doigt une affiche qui représentait une très belle rousse.

- Ha, c'est la sœur de Ronald Weasley, Ginny, déclara Luna. Elle est vraiment très jolie, elle est au Japon actuellement.

- Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur elle.

- Je l'ai lu, dans Sorcières Hebdo. D'ailleurs son rêve était de devenir medicomage, comme toi. Mais maintenant, c'est un des plus grands mannequins au monde. Et… haa !

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Hermione précipitamment, en détachant son regard de l'affiche.

- Un membre du F4, couina Luna, apeurée, en regardant plus loin dans la rue.

Hermione fut parcourue d'un grand frisson. Elle regarda en plissant les yeux pour voir dans l'obscurité, et elle distingua une silhouette brune. Elle fut soulagée, c'était Harry Potter. Il était immobile face à l'affiche, le regard dans le vide.

- Attends-moi une seconde, Luna.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers le jeune Serpentard. Il ne détachait pas son regard de l'affiche, comme fasciné par les regards charmeurs que lançait Ginny. Celle-ci exécutait quelques poses, et fit un signe de la main en voyant Hermione arriver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda la Jeune Lionne.

Elle posa la même question que lui, lorsqu'elle était face à la grille du manoir Malefoy. Il se tourna lentement vers elle.

- C'est encore toi ! dit-il en soupirant d'un air las.

- Je connais maintenant le décalage horaire. Il est de neuf heures. As-tu une connaissance au Japon ? Ou as tu prévu un voyage ?

- Ainsi, il est de neuf heures… dit-il en reportant son attention sur l'affiche.

Hermione reporta également son attention sur l'affiche. Elle pouvait distinguer la séduisante Ginny leur faire des sourires ainsi que des signes. Ses cheveux roux semblaient flamboyer à la lueur des lanternes.

- Connais-tu cette personne ? demanda Hermione, se tournant vers Harry.

Il n'était plus à côté d'elle, mais elle sentit tout à coup deux mains la saisir par les épaules pour la retourner. Hermione pouvait enfin déceler quelque choses dans ces yeux émeraudes, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était de l'envie. Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle, la lanterne au-dessus d'eux les éclairait faiblement. Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement, comme attirés par un charme invisible. Il replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Il lui prit délicatement le menton, et plaça une main au creux de son dos. Enfin il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces… Il les effleura doucement puis les embrassa. Hermione répondit à son baiser, se laissant envahir par une agréable chaleur. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était en train d'embrasser Harry Potter, membre du F4. Elle recula tellement vite qu'elle faillit trébucher contre un banc.

- Que… qu'est-ce… A plus ! bégaya-t-elle, complètement confuse.

Elle repartit en courant vers Luna, qui avait observé la scène.

- On y va, lui dit Hermione en prenant sa main et l'entraînant au loin en courant.

Elle était si pressée de mettre de la distance entre elle et Harry qu'elle n'aperçut pas Malefoy qui avait observé toute la scène, caché dans l'ombre.

/

Le lendemain, en arrivant à l'école, Hermione croisa Luna. En passant, elle lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil discret. Luna lui rendit son sourire, et elles partirent, chacune de leur côté, comme s'il n'y avait eu aucun échange. Ainsi personne n'aurait pu voir qu'il y avait une quelconque amitié entre elles. Ainsi, Luna était protégée de la folie du F4…

- UN CARTON ROUGE ! ENCORE UN CARTON ROUGE ! CETTE FOIS C'EST LUNA LOVEGOOD DE SERDAIGLE 6EME ANNEE!

Hermione eut un haut de cœur, elle venait bel et bien d'entendre Luna Lovegood. Comment avaient-ils pu être au courant ? Le seul qui aurait pu les voir ensemble était Harry Potter. Une bouffée de rage monta en elle. À cause d'elle et de sa stupidité, Luna avait des ennuis… Elle arrêta de réfléchir et se mit à courir à toute vitesse, espérant arriver à temps... Elle dévala des escaliers, galopa à travers des couloirs et fila le plus vite possible, traversant des passages secrets pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible la grande salle et ainsi défendre son amie qui devait déjà être martyrisée par les étudiants. Elle était en train de descendre le grand escalier de marbre en courant qu'elle pouvait déjà entendre des cris de joie et des applaudissements. Elle arrivait trop tard… Elle accéléra la cadence pour enfin arriver à destination, complètement essoufflée.  
Luna était à genoux essayant de se défendre contre les étudiants qui lui avaient subtilisé sa baguette. Elle était au bord des larmes, trempée, paralysée, quelques bleus sur le corps et une quantité abondante d'un liquide visqueux et nauséabond dégoulinant le long de sa chevelure. Le F4 était présent comme à son habitude, regardant la scène avec plaisir, assis sur un des bancs au milieu de la salle.

- LUNA ! cria Hermione en essayant de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule.

Elle se précipita vers la jeune Serdaigle et annula le sort de « jambencoton » pour lui permettre de se relever.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Hermione tout doucement, ignorant les insultes qui jaillissaient contre elle.

Luna la regarda, puis éclata en sanglots. Lavande et ses amies en profitèrent pour éclater de rire. Peu de temps plus tard, un concert de rires emplissait toute la salle. Hermione se leva, et se dressa fièrement face à la foule.

- Laissez-la, ordonna-t-elle. JE SUIS SENSEE ÊTRE VOTRE CIBLE.

- Arrête d'agir comme quelqu'un d'important, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! lança Zacharias Smith.

- Qu'est-ce que ça prouve, d'être de sang pur ? répliqua-t-elle. Vous êtes stupides, ou quoi ? Luna n'est pas du tout concernée !

- Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, siffla la voix de Drago Malefoy, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu partir, non ? Quand je te l'ai proposé !

- Si tu avais quitté l'école, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé ! lança Zacharias Smith. Bonne à rien.

Il lui jeta un sort, mais elle s'y attendait et put réagir rapidement :

- Expulso, cria-t-elle.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le sort dévia et le jet de lumière marron atterrit sur la chaussure de Drago Malefoy, la recouvrant d'un liquide poisseux. Il y eut un silence pesant, puis, d'un commun accord, les étudiants lancèrent tous des sorts différents en direction d'Hermione. Elle réussit à en repousser quelques-uns, mais ils devinrent vite trop nombreux. Elle croula sous le nombre de sortilèges en tout genre. Elle était allongée par terre dans un piteux état, quand elle entendit soudain la voix de Drago Malfoy :

- ARRETEZ !

Tout redevint calme, les élèves avaient obéi à l'ordre et attendaient patiemment, baguette levée.

- Ça suffit, continua-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus calme mais autoritaire.

Il avança lentement vers Hermione tandis qu'elle essayait de se relever, aidée dans cette tâche par Luna. Elle avait des blessures un peu partout, une lèvre fissurée, des cheveux en pétard et ses vêtements étaient déchirés à certains endroits. Arrivé en face d'elle, Drago s'arrêta, la regardant de haut en bas avec dégoût. Il avança son pied et lui ordonna :

- Lèche !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione, horrifiée.

- Ne me fais pas répéter, tu as très bien entendu ! Si tu le fais, je déclarerais le jeu terminé, toi et ton amie, vous serez enfin en paix.

Un silence pesant se fit. Puis les étudiants se mirent à scander en cœur :

- Lèche ! Lèche ! Lèche !

Hermione tourna son regard vers Luna, qui était elle aussi dans un piteux état. Tout ça parce qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole… Décidément, le monde sorcier était vraiment un monde de fou. Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle le fasse, pour qu'elles aient enfin la paix, au moins pour Luna. La pauvre n'avait rien demandé. Mais d'un autre côté elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire ce que Malefoy lui ordonnait. La meilleure solution était peut-être d'abandonner et de partir. Qu'elle quitte ce monde et retourne du côté moldu. Mais que diraient ses parents si elle leur annonçait qu'elle avait décidé d'abandonner Poudlard ? Ils seraient sûrement extrêmement déçus. Un cruel dilemme s'offrait à elle. Et personne ne pouvait l'en sortir…

- Tu t'es trompée !

Hermione sursauta et regarda derrière Malefoy. Elle vit Harry Potter qui était resté impassible jusqu'à présent, se lever du banc en regardant la jeune lionne dans les yeux.

- Le décalage horaire, poursuivit-il. La bonne réponse est de huit heures. Parce qu'en septembre c'est encore l'heure d'été.

Tout le monde regardait Harry Potter avec des yeux ronds. Drago le regarda à son tour puis soupira :

- C'est terminé, dit-il d'un air las, en prenant la direction de la grande porte.

Le reste du F4 le suivit.

- Allez, dispersez-vous, ordonna Ron Weasley.

- C'est fini, acheva Cédric.

En passant près d'Hermione, Harry lui fit un sourire imperceptible que seule la jeune lionne pouvait voir. Encore une fois, il lui avait sauvé la mise. La jeune Gryffondor partit récupérer la baguette de Luna et la lui tendit en lui serrant doucement l'épaule. Elle lui fit un sourire réconfortant pour essayer de la consoler, puis elle s'en alla en boitillant vers la tour d'astronomie. Elle avait grand besoin de prendre l'air après cette terrible épreuve. Elle arriva à destination et prit un grand bol d'air frais. Harry était absent…  
Elle avait espéré l'apercevoir. Tout d'abord pour lui faire regretter d'avoir dénoncé Luna, et aussi pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la mise. Elle le détestait, mais une partie d'elle l'appréciait. Et c'était cette partie qui avait répondu à son baiser la veille, l'autre s'était enfuie en courant. Elle se demandait tout de même pourquoi il avait pris sa défense, surtout devant tous les étudiants et le F4 en prime.

- Pourquoi… murmura-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur une multitude d'oiseaux qui venaient de s'échapper de la forêt interdite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Le soir, Drago Malefoy marchait lentement en direction de son manoir. Ses pensées étaient rivées sur la brune. "Qu'est-ce que ça prouve, d'être sang pur?". Cette fille ne cessait de l'impressionner de plus en plus. Elle avait une telle force de caractère ! Et ses pensées dérivèrent sur Harry Potter. Lui qui était sensé être son ami ! Pourquoi avait-il pris la défense de la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et pire encore, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée ? Ça devrait-être interdit d'embrasser les Sang-de-Bourbe, surtout celle-là ! Il devrait le bannir du F4. À cette pensée, sa gorge se crispa, Il lui devait tellement ! Sans lui, il ne serait plus rien à présent. Une réelle amitié avait finit par s'installer entre eux ! Ils n'allaient pas tout gâcher pour une fille !  
Il continua son chemin, quand il croisa Harry qui regardait inlassablement l'affiche de Ginny Weasley. Le jeune brun jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui demander des explications sur son comportement envers Hermione Granger. Drago continua donc son chemin, sans un mot, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Un nouveau mois commençait à Poudlard. Octobre était arrivé avec ses températures qui commençaient à se rafraîchir et ses quelques feuilles qui commençaient à tomber. Quand Hermione arriva à la grande salle, elle vit avec stupéfaction les deux jumelles et Lavande en plein effort, en train d'essayer d'effacer le message incrusté sur le mur à l'aide de leur baguette magique. La jeune lionne écarquilla les yeux, c'était impossible, elles devaient être malades.

- Lavande ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? lui demanda Hermione suspicieusement.

- Ha, Hermione, on est tous vraiment désolés. Tu sais, c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça, il vaut mieux l'effacer.

- Personnellement, je ne pourrais pas supporter de voir de telles choses écrites sur moi, continua Padma. Et nous ne pouvons pas faire face à Drago Malefoy. Il est bien trop dangereux.

- Tu as vraiment été courageuse Hermione, même si on commençait à s'habituer de voir ce message tout les jours. Je comprends que ce ne doit pas être évident pour toi. De plus j'admire ton courage face aux moqueries incessantes, dit Parvati.

- Courageuse ? répéta Hermione, bouche bée.

- Ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir si tu venais au bal de samedi soir, dit Lavande avec un sourire.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle les regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Elle trouvait la situation étrange et elle se demandait où elles voulaient en venir…


End file.
